Brachiosaur (Final Fantasy VI)
The Brachiosaur is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. It lurks in the Dinosaur Forest and has the distinction of being the game's most powerful regular enemy, with HP and strength rivaling that of most bosses. Normal Encounter The Brachiosaur starts almost every battle by casting Disaster, which causes numerous abnormal status ailments on the entire party. Its physical attack is powerful, and its special attack Spin will most likely kill a character. It also uses Meteor, and on its fourth turn has a 33% chance to cast Ultima, which likely means a Game Over unless the party is at a ridiculously high level. Blizzaga spells are most effective as the Brachiosaur is weak to Ice. Other characters should try to use Defense-ignoring attacks to maximize the damage done and kill the Brachiosaur quickly because it uses Ultima. Sabin's Phantom Rush, Shadow's Throw weapons, and Locke's Valiant Knife, and Setzer's Fixed Dice all ignore Defense and will do high damage. Edgar and Mog can equip Dragoon Boots and Dragon Horns to use powerful Jump attacks, if they are using a spear. Since it is only a normal monster Relm or Gogo equipped with a Fake Mustache can Control it, and while the Brachiosaur is controlled, the party can attack it with spells without fear of retaliation. Another easy way to defeat it is to use the Vanish-Doom Bug, which can kill it before it gets to attack. The Brachiosaur is dangerous, but worth fighting. Defeating it earns the party ten Magic Points towards their Espers, and they rarely drop the rare Relic Celestriad, which cuts the MP cost of spells to one. Ribbons can be stolen from them as well, and they give a great amount of Experience. Betting a Saucer in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum will pit the player against a Brachiosaur for the rare and powerful Cat-Ear Hood. When faced in the Coliseum, they only use physical attacks. Colosseum Battle One of the easiest ways to beat Brachiosaur at the Colosseum involves using Locke equipped with a Mirage Vest, Genji Glove, Master's Scroll, Ultima Weapon, and Valiant Knife. The Mirage Vest will absorb the Brachiosaur's first couple of attacks, giving Locke time to attack and kill the Brachiosaur with eight attacks per turn. The Brachiosaur's simplified attack patterns in the Colosseum make it a good place to stock up on Ribbons. The player should equip Locke with the above set-up, but two Thief Knives instead of the Ultima Weapon and Valiant Knife. This lets Locke attempt to steal eight times per turn. Alternatively, replacing the Genji Glove with a Thief Glove only allows four attacks per turn, but lets Locke do more damage with a stronger weapon and lets him equip a shield to prolong his survival. Even if the player fails to defeat the Brachiosaur, it is a worthwhile loss of a Saucer if they can successfully steal a Ribbon. AI Script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Disaster (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Meteor (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Snort (33%) 4th Turn: Attack (66%) or Ultima (33%) 5th Turn: Spin (100%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) Trivia The Brachiosaur shares its Japanese name, "Burakioreidosu," with the Brachioraidos from Final Fantasy IV, Vlakorados from Final Fantasy VII, and Th'uban from Final Fantasy X. Though the four all share the same Japanese name, to date "Burakioreidosu" has been translated a different way in every game in which the enemy appears. Related enemies *Primeval Dragon *Gold Dragon *Shield Dragon Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies